


Classic literature, you know.

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, f e e l i n g s, idek how this happened, it's fluffy af tho, like what the fuck, where did this pairing come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to read muggle fiction and Draco doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic literature, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Cuddling.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“What are you reading?” Draco asked.

He was on his way to the kitchen but stopped mid-step when he spotted Loki lying on their couch, reading another novel which looked a lot like muggle literature. He leaned over the back of the couch, resting his elbows on top of it as he tried to get a glimpse of the contents of the book.

“Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen. Classic literature, you know.” Loki replied, only shooting him a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.  
“I still don't understand why you'd read muggle literature. Wizard literature is far more interesting.” Draco huffed, returning the raised eyebrow. Loki wasn't the only one who had that technique down after all.  
“Wizard literature is quite similar to what I used to read in Asgard. Muggle literature is far more entertaining. If you'd ever cared to actually read one of my books you'd know that.” Loki retorted, his eyes still glued to the page.  
“Oh believe me, I've tried. Read this horrible Twilight Series and I do not understand the fuss.” Draco replied, his brow furrowing at the mere thought. That caught Loki's attention enough to get him to look up from the words splattered across the thin pages for more than two seconds.  
“Of all the books in my shelf you read _Twilight_? One of the arguably worst book series I own? I mean The Maze Runner is pretty close behind when it comes to 'how annoying is this story able to get', but still. _And_ you chose a YA novel over all the classics I own?” Loki asked, sounding not only a bit incredulous.  
“The back said it was about vampires.” Draco pouted. And that was the last straw, Loki couldn't stop himself from laughing, doubling over as he did so.  
“Oh sweet Odin, Draco.” he choked out in between laughter, laying back on the couch as he covered his eyes and held his stomach.  
“Tzz.” Draco huffed, straightening up before he continued his way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

When Loki went into their bedroom that evening he was surprised to see that Draco was still up. The blond had ignored him for the rest of the day after all, and going to sleep before him or very late after him would have been right up that ally.  
Loki slipped out of his pants and his sweater, putting on a light shirt he liked to wear along with his silken boxers to sleep. He sat down on his side of the bed, combing through his hair with his fingers before he started to braid it, looking at Draco all the time. Draco tried to appear as if he ignored him but he shifted every now and then, implying that he noticed that Loki was watching him. When Loki finished the braid he used the turquoise hair tie which actually belonged to Draco but lay on his night stand.

“What are you reading?” Loki finally asked. He sat on the sheets, Indian style, his whole body turned towards his boyfriend.  
“Sense and Sensibility. You know, Jane Austen.” he replied curtly, not looking up from the page. But Loki noticed that he'd stopped reading, his eyes were fixated on one point on the page.  
“Mind if I join you?” Loki asked, sliding underneath the covers and scooting over so he sat directly next to Draco, their whole sides touching.  
“I'd actually prefer it.” Draco admitted, shooting him a glance out of the corner of his eye. Loki smiled at him, spreading his legs and slightly tugging at his pyjamas. Draco instantly understood and climbed between Loki's legs, leaning back against his front as Loki folded his legs around Draco, keeping him in place. Draco propped the book up on a cushion, showing Loki the line he had last read and they continued to read together, cuddled up in blankets and cushions.


End file.
